mlp_fim_fan_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Typesetting
My Little Typesetting '''is a fan series by Tessie. It is a spoof of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic but with new dialogue and uses a few episode part material from Friendship is Witchcraft videos. The voice actors are also changed and all the episodes are directed by Tessie- and Rubycomics, who also helped on the scripting with the co-directing of SNEECHY who helped to time right when the mouths move in the episodes. The main course of the sane six is to guard the Elements of Armory from villains far and near in Equestria, in all locations including Ponycity, Tinterlot and other locations; also the sane six need to defeat all villains at least once until the whole word is safe from danger. The characters are different in personality; though they must be stepped onto the path of victory. List of episodes in seasons ''Main page: ''My Little Typesetting/Episodes and My Little Typesetting/Episodes/Seasons There are many episodes total splitted in seasons, all of them edited to make it accurate. The first episode is What's with Tickets and GalaCon?, where the sane six earn six tickets to go to GalaCon, a community party that starts when it's 0:23 midnight at Tinterlot. There was also a movie named Pony Girls in High School which this entire movie uses all the material from the movie Equestria Girls and this is the first time that no Friendship is Witchcraft material was used in the movie. Main presence The main characters' Elements of Armory variations differ in their personality: * Leader - Twilight Sparkle, A courageous leader that takes up exams and reads books the whole time and acts as the boss of the sane six. * Tattletale - Applejack, A hardworking tattletale that works at the barn on her fake good side as her true side is known to have her lying a lot of the sane six including her little sister. * Snob - Rarity, A rich snob that makes dresses for all her customers just to pay for money so that she can buy a brand new prison to abandon and trap her sister. * Hilariousness - Pinkie Pie, a silly hilarious pony that tries to make everypony smile just to murder but she was revealed to be very nice and not trying to make the whole universe have a billion frowns. * Harsh - Fluttershy, a harsh quiet pony that takes care of her animals and is always a nude often but she was noted to be very kind to her friends but wanted them for her bait. * Wingboner - Rainbow Dash, a wingboner lesbian pony that is always stated as a stupid tomboy loves to exercise but her favorite trait to do is bullying and having very low relationship to her sister. Robots Robots are said to be legendary creatures said by Cheerilee to all her foals in class before math lessons, and are about to exist in Ponycity as a special pony species/being in The Important Flank. Cheerilee wants her class to know a request "What is your dream robot?" often and Apple Bloom writes a journal entry to put in her Cutie Mark Journal and as said by Twist when class was over; she would have a robot that makes bubblegum doughnuts topped with sparkly pink sprinkles as her favorite food. Robots are said to be made out of metallic things such as steel and copper and are told that evil-sided robots can cause rampage and instantly try to destroy Ponycity with a chance and even eat the good guys, so Cheerilee warns her class to call the sane six to battle it immediately. Robots can make whirring noises when moving their limbs and robots' vision are bulged in green static, with robot-like effects such as scan no. and target sighted options applied to the self vision. List of characters Main characters * Twilight Sparkle/Gothalight Sparkle (also known as '''Captain Twilight Sparkle, credited as Twilight '''in The First Lesson) * Rarity (credited as '''Rare '''in The First Lesson) * Pinkie Pie (credited as '''Pinky Pie '''in The First Lesson) * Applejack (credited as '''Apple Jack in The First Lesson) * Fluttershy (credited as 'Shutterfly '''in The First Lesson) * Rainbow Dash (credited as '''R.D. '''in The First Lesson) Background Characters * Spike * Tootsie Dark Invaders (includes 3 members in most episodes, then 4 in one episode) * Apple Bloom (credited as '''Applebloom '''in The First Lesson) * Scootaloo (credited as '''Scoot '''in The First Lesson) * Sweetie Belle (credited as '''Sweetybell '''in The First Lesson) * Babs Seed * Diamond Tiara * Silver Spoon * DeRpY HoOvEs 6_9 * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence ''More coming soon... Voice actors Jamie Marchi - Twilight Sparkle, Derpy Hooves, Silver Spoon, Spike, Crowd of ponies, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Junebug, Nurse Redheart, Queen Chrysalis, Changelings (disguised as Twilight) Monica Rial - Rarity, Babs Seed, Bon-Bon, Cheerilee, Roseluck, Daisy, Lily, Crowd of ponies, Changelings (disguised as Rarity) Colleen Clinkenbeard - Pinkie Pie, Crowd of ponies, Changelings (disguised as Pinkie Pie), Lyra Harpstrings Cherami Leigh - Applejack, Crowd of ponies, Cherry Frizzlepops, Plum Grapefruit, Changelings (disguised as Applejack) Leah Clark - Fluttershy, Orange-eyed Ruby Pinch, Twist, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Crowd of ponies, Changelings (disguised as Fluttershy) Ian Siclair - Rainbow Dash, Crowd of ponies, Changelings (disguised as Rainbow Dash) Christopher R. Sabat - Discord, Doctor Hooves, Crowd of ponies Trivia * Tessie never supported for season 4, so, it was not made thus the episodes from season 4 were not made too. * Some ponies are not listed in the credits of some episodes due to their names not influenced.